happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
To Fear or Not To Fear
'To Fear or Not To Fear '''is the season 34 premiere of HTF. In this episode, Josh attempts to conquer his phobias. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Puffy *Flaky *Flowy *Stacy Appearances *Sparky *Doppler *Buzzles *Germy *Count Trunkula *Mime *Fireball Plot Josh and Stacy lay on a hill stargazing. They have a romantic time, until fireworks start shooting. Stacy is amazed by the display. However, Josh leaves in an instant. At home, Josh marks down on a calendar all the times his phobias have ruined his plans. He decides he must do something once and for all, but postpones it to tomorrow because it is late. The next morning, Josh gathers Puffy, Flaky, and Flowy together so they can conquer their fears with him. Josh looks at his list of phobias and starts with lightning. At a golf course, Doppler reports the chance of lightning while Sparky looks for a place to hide. Josh boldly holds up a golf club despite warnings from his friends. He immediately gets struck and Sparky runs, only to bump into Doppler and electrocute him. Sparky also gets electrocuted by the cord of Doppler's microphone. Burnt but otherwise fine, Josh checks lightning off his list. Needles are the next phobia Josh sets out to cure. At the hospital, Germy prepares to inject a needle into his arm. Josh regrets his mistake and accidentally bumps into Flaky, getting pierced by some of her quills. Due to this, Josh goes for another shot, and Germy's needle soon pierces his arm, but Josh hardly feels it. Puffy then tries to get a needle shot, but trips over the needle and bleeds to death. After everyone leaves in horror, Count Trunkula appears and starts sucking up the blood. Mime later blows balloons, the next thing on the list. After moments of hesitation, Josh holds a balloon and conquers his fear. He volunteers one of the other phobics to hold a balloon and Flowy pushes Flaky. At this time, Mime is blowing a big balloon, but Flaky's quills pop it and both characters explode. The last thing on the list is wasps. Josh approaches a hive and pokes it with a stick. Inside, Buzzles puts a glass flower on his shelf, but the ruckus causes him to shatter it. Buzzles flips out and stings Josh several times. Then he goes for Flowy, who rolls into a ball and makes Buzzles impale himself on her quills. Josh happily checks off his list. That night, Josh rekindles with Stacy, having overcome his fears. However, Fireball taps his shoulder and shows him his phobia list, along with a firework rocket. Josh realizes he forgot about his fear of fireworks, and Fireball terrorizes the couple with fireworks set too close to them. Up on a nearby hill, the rolled up Flowy rolls down and eventually runs over Fireball. After the firework storm, Josh conquers his last phobia, but is left with a traumatized Stacy. Deaths #Sparky and Doppler are electrocuted. #Puffy bleeds to death. #Mime and Flaky explode. #Buzzles is impaled by Flowy's quills. #Fireball is run over by Flowy/pierced by her quills. Trivia *This is the season 34 premiere. *This marks the first time Count Trunkula survives. *Otus and Toad were originally meant to appear. *Josh conquered the phobias ''astraphobia (fear of lightning), aichmophobia, belonephobia, or enetophobia (all are fear of needles), globophobia (fear of balloons), and Spheksophobia (fear of wasps) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes